Damn That Potter
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Swapping POV of Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, contains detentions, masturbating, WILL contain sex in future chapters and LOADS of swearing, characters like truck drivers but sexier . This fic was made for a friend.
1. Detention Is Hell

**Author Notes.  
This was made for my dear friend Mr. Kitty. ^_^ I'm glad you liked my fic!  
He will be doing a Draco photo for this fic, so when he's done I'll see if I can  
get a link to it. Now this is graphic, so the photo will be too, so don't hurt me!  
I don't own these characters all I own is the story.**

Damn that Potter. Detention is hell served on a silver platter. Hand polishing the floors, and because you're **so** good, you make Potter do most of the work. I groan, a jolt running through my body, I close my eyes tight, just thinking of Potter on his hands and knees again, that ass of his bobbing in the air, the grunts he made from scrubbing at that floor.

"Damn you Potter" Potter enters the classroom again and frowns at me.

"What have I done to upset his _"highness"_ this time?" He sits on a desk across from me.

"You're late, that's what" He rolls his eyes.

"You could have started, since I pretty much have polished the last three classroom floors on my own"

"Ha! And let you take advantage of me on my hands and knees and back to the door? No thanks!" I smirk at my choice of words, when Potter's face turns the colour of his sweater. I frown. "Ah! You pervert! What, are you blushing?" Potter's face deepens in colour; he stands up close, hands clenched.

"You wish I could take advantage of you Malfoy! But only your sick, perverted mind would think such a thing, I bet the reason you have made me do all the work is so that _you_ could watch me on my hands and knees" I blink, Potter really has no idea how spot on he is, but as if I'd let him know that. Or maybe I could. I smirk.

"So you have been gladly crawling around on your hands and knees for me these past few nights with that ass of yours in the air, waiting for me to take advantage of you?" Potter's mouth opens and closes a few times, and I pinch his ass. He yelps and jumps back into the desk and I laugh at him. I throw a cloth at his face and place the polish in his hands.

"Get back to work then and I might do as you wish" I smirk at him and he hesitantly begins to polish the floors, glancing back at me every now and then.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Five bloody brilliant hours pass of watching Potter on his hands and knees and that ass in the air and detention is over for another night.

"See you tomorrow night eh Potter?" I smirk at him and go to exit the classroom when Potter spins me around. He is red in the face and frowning, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"… Were you being serious before?"

"Well yes, considering we could get into more trouble if we don't continue detention"

"Not that" He's glaring at me now and I smirk.

"What do you think Potter?" He looks towards the floor, glancing up at my face and he smirks, I frown. "What?" He leans in close and I tilt my head away, looking down at him.

"Doesn't look like you're lying" I feel his hand cup my groin and my eyes close tightly, a small groan vibrates in my throat. "See you tomorrow Malfoy" And he exits. Damn that Potter.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Damn that Potter to hell, Merlin knows that's where he belongs, he's got me locked up in my bedroom again, and this is where I thank the stars that the Slytherin dorms have individual bedrooms.

I pull my robes off along with my sweater, shirt and pants, I had discarded my shoes and socks near the door, I collapse onto my bed and glare at the ceiling, twirling my wand in one hand. I sigh. It is inevitable. The all so "famous" Harry Potter has me to the point of jacking off once again. I flick my wand, muttering a few charms, to silence the room and seal my door. I roll over onto my stomach and reach into my bedside table in search of some lubrication, but to no avail. I frown and throw my wand into the draw and roll onto my back, letting my hand travel past the Muggle brand briefs, father would probably burn a few dozen items in my wardrobe if he knew that they were Muggle brand, but to be completely honest, they are comfortable.

Potter's face floats to mind, him on his hands and knees, but instead of his eyes and hands focused on the floor they were focused elsewhere. While my mind wonders, my hands are working hard beneath the dark and light blue briefs, one stroking my shaft and the other circling my opening. My hair is sticking to my forehead from sweat, and I groan and pant loudly as my imagination goes wild. I insert a finger with a sharp hiss, cursing the fact that I had no lube, and rub my thumb over the head of my prick and insert another, moving my fingers in a scissoring action. I feel my body tensing and I bite my lip to help stifle the moans, even though I had placed silencing charms on the room, hearing myself always got me embarrassed. I gasp, panting harder, pumping faster, I feel my balls tightening as I become closer to my release. I throw my head back into the pillows, moaning loudly, my whole body shaking as I cum into my hand, ruining my briefs. I lay there panting for a few minutes, chest raising and falling heavily, and I roll onto my stomach and reach into the bedside table for my wand, using a few removal charms and I wrap the covers around myself and fall to sleep.


	2. Slippery Polished Floors

Damn That Potter

Chapter Two: Slippery polished floors

**A/N Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy, year 12 and all. Hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations. It gets a little naughty… Sexually and verbally… Just a way to say I'm sorry.  
**

Another night, another classroom with many more to come, with me sitting here **innocently** watching Potter scrub polish into those damn floors again, I'll have to thank Snape again for giving a month's worth of detention. Potter sits up, sitting on his feet and swipes sweat from his brow, panting heavily, I can't stop the warmth growing in my pants as he turns his drowsy eyes onto me, still panting. I clear my throat loudly and he smirks.  
"Back to work Potter"  
"I think you're enjoying the **hard** labour a little too much Malfoy" I frown at him and fold my right leg over my left knee, making him smirk more. He stands up and sits beside me, taking his glasses off and wiping away more sweat. I raise an eyebrow at him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Green eyes stare through me and I shudder slightly.  
"Taking a break, you're turn to actually do some work" I frown.  
"You got to be joking Potter, there's no way-"  
"Then we'll have even more nights out here" Those eyes glare at me, I had to put all my strength into not saying the thoughts that crossed my mind, so instead I grab a cloth and a bottle of polish.  
"Fine, but if you tell anyone that I actually did any of this, I'll curse you" He just shrugs and pulls his sweater off. I glare at the floor and start work.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Two bloody hours pass of me on that damned floor, gaining blisters on my perfect hands and that damned Potter sitting on that desk telling me that I'm scrubbing the floors wrong! I throw the cloth at his head after he starts laughing again, I stalk up to him, getting into his face.  
"Damn you Potter!" His glasses slip down his nose while he holds a stitch from laughing.  
"Have you never done muggle labour before?"  
"Why would I need to do any kind of labour when I have house elves at home?!" He sits up, a smile still in his eyes.  
"Calm down Malfoy, Merlin… You look ridiculous" I growl and grab him by the front of his robes, causing him to topple off and I pin him to the floor. "What are you doing?"  
"Shuddup! Don't make fun of me Potter, don't you ever!" I shove him and he grunts.  
"Malfoy, get off" I smirk.  
"Yeah, I'll get off Potter" he frowns and I place my knee at his groin, push his hands into one hand, with the other I hold him down by his chest and crush my mouth onto his.  
"Mmmm!" He squirms underneath me and I push my knee closer to his groin, making him stop, I pull away panting heavily, sweat making my hair stick to my forehead, Potter pants too, his glasses askew on his face. I release his hands and remove them. He stares up at me still panting; I brush hair away from his eyes and kiss him lightly.  
"Malfoy…"  
"Shuddup…" I push my fingers under his shirt in search of his belt, my groin aching for attention. Potter places his hands over mine, forcing me to stare into those green eyes. "What?"  
"Why?" He blushes "… What are you doing?" I smirk.  
"Doing as you said, I'm gonna 'get off'" His hands squeeze mine and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Can't you… Do that in a different manner?"  
"Why should I? you're the one who suggested it" He pulls himself into a sitting position, blushing more.  
"How about… Something else…" I sit back.  
"What do you have in mind Potter?" he reaches forward, hands trembling and he unbuckles my belt.  
"If you tell anybody… That I did this Malfoy…" Potter glares up at me, his ears turning red. "I will curse you so bad, that you will be in the hospital wing for at least a month" I glare back, blushing just as much.  
"Potter, why would I degrade myself to tell anyone that I received anything from you?"  
"Watch yourself Malfoy, I just might bite it off, now get off of me and into the chair" I smirk, obliging quickly and sit myself down. Potter kneels before me, removes my belt and I help him slip my pants down for more access. He raises an eyebrow at the muggle brand briefs stretched over my penis.  
"What? They're comfy" he shrugs and pulls them down, allowing a groan to vibrate in my throat as the cool air hits my exposed member. Potter moistens his lips and wraps his fingers around the base; he presses his lips to the base and licks slowly up to the tip and back again, causing me to moan softly. I grip the chair as I feel his hot breath coming out in short quick pants over my prick before he engulfs the head fully, sucking long and hard, pulling back and forth with his fingers. His head bobbing in rhythm to his fingers, harder coming up and softer going down. I can't help but squirm and allow my breathing to get out of hand, my pants coming out harder and quicker.  
"Potter…" I start shaking as I become closer to my release, Potter just quickens the pace until I blow my load, he slows down, sucking harder still, making sure not to spill one drop. "Fuck me…" the rise and fall of my chest slowing, Potter wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "What do you do? Practice on Weasley?" Potter smirks and stands, adjusting his clothes, mostly around his groin.  
"Maybe. See you tomorrow night Malfoy"

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I scramble up the stairs to the dorms and stand before the frame of the Fat Lady.  
"Oh Harry, dear, you look a little shaken up, are you alright?" I smile and attempt to flatten my hair.  
"I'm fine, just tired… Detention is a bit of **hard** work"  
"Alrighty then, tell me the password and be on your way"  
"Lollipops"  
"Good boy, now go get some rest" The frame swings open and I step into the small common room, the fire burning warmly to the right of me, and the stairs to the boys dorms to the left, Ron sleeping in the arm chair beside the fire. I smile and walk over to him, I place a hand on his shoulder and he stirs slightly.  
"Goodnight Ron" I smile at him and head up to the dorms. I check to make sure that the rest of the boys are sleeping before replacing my uniform for pj's and jump unto my bed, closing the curtains around me.  
"Damn that Malfoy" I whisper, glaring at the tent pitched in my pajama bottoms, before reaching down to 'take it down'. I grasp my shaft around the base and start pumping, forget about silencing charms or lube, this has to be taken care of now, or it'll be worse off later. Images of Malfoy panting back in the classroom come to mind as I pump harder, my panting becomes faster and my groans louder as I come closer to my release. "Fuck you…" That pale smirking face dancing in my minds eye. "Malfoy…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Damn That Potter**

Chapter Three: I'll Scratch You're Back if You'll Scratch Mine

A/N  
I know, I've got heaps of fics that are starting and stopping, I've been pretty busy with school lately, but the year is almost over! I haven't done anything with this one in a while, this actually turned out a lot better than what I thought it was going to be. XD  
WARNINGS: Umm… graphic, loads of blasphemy, teasing… just altogether very naughty and mean. XD So, that means you guys will enjoy it! (hopefully).

POV Harry

I turn the knob of the door with a sigh, wondering how this detention will turn out. So far, it seems that Malfoy and I are having some kind of sexual relationship – not that I really mind, it's great to be able to get off; it's more of the fact that it's that selfish git who is getting me off.  
I open the door and I'm not surprised to see that blonde ferret sitting on a desk examining his nails.  
'Took your time, Potter,' I roll my eyes.  
'It's not like Snape is here to make sure that we get here on time, as long as _we_ get all these floors nice and shiny so that he can reflect his great ugly face in them we're okay.'  
And on that note… I frown seeing that I _can_ see my own reflection in the floor.  
'All done,' Malfoy smirks.  
'Wow, you actually did some work, Malfoy,' I clap, slow and sarcastic. 'But, was it with Magic?'  
' Of course, it was done with Magic!' he raises his hands showing off a few blisters, I smirk.  
'Oh, poor widdle ferret, got blisters all over his unmarked hands,' I raise a hand to my forehead in mock despair. 'Whatever shall we do?' He throws a punch at me and I duck.  
'Shuddup, Potter!' I laugh.  
'No hitting now, you don't want to damage your hands any more now, do you?' he blushes.  
'Fuck you, Potter.'  
'Fuck me?' I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. 'I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you, Malfoy?'  
He glares at me, the blush on his face seeming to be a custom around me now. 'So, why'd you get it all done and waited around?' I lick my lips purposefully, watching Malfoy's eyes follow the movement. 'Hoping to get another blow?' he clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest; smirk in place.  
'Only if you're offering, Potter.'  
I pull myself up onto a desk.  
'But, what do I get from it?' his face blanks.  
'Uh –'  
'You didn't think it came free, now did you?' he frowns; bloody idiot.

**POV Draco**

I sigh and lift myself onto a desk opposite Potter. I should've known…  
'Alright, Potter, let's make a deal.'  
'I'm listening,' he folds his arms across his chest.  
'We'll alternate- you get me off one night and I'll get you off the next. This stays between us, no cuddling, no 'I love you', no dating, buying gifts – this is strictly a sexual relationship. If I'm stuck in – shall I say – a _hard_ situation, I communicate it to you some how and we go fix it somewhere, vise-versa. Sound good?' He smirks and I roll my eyes.  
'Does this mean you're having trouble finding someone to fuck, Malfoy?'  
'I can get who ever I want, Potter,' I smirk at him. 'I made you blow me off just last night, didn't I?' he blushes. 'Anything else you want to add to the rules?'  
'Not really, just that, if you fail to get me off tonight, the whole thing's off and I'll be crying sexual abuse.' I snort.  
'Don't worry about that, Potter, I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you'll be seeing stars, let alone, be able to walk straight,' I hop off the desk and stalk up to him, getting in his face; he tilts his back a bit to lock eyes with me. 'I'm going to make sure that every time you close your eyes, all you'll see is me – every time you see me you're gonna be so fucking hard that you could break Weasel's nose with your cock.' I smirk. 'Now –' I point at the ever growing bulge in his pants. 'Remove them.'

I take a step back and he quickly hops onto the floor, and nearly rips his pants off – commando. I smirk. He's half hard already, just from me talking.  
'Do you like the sound of my voice or something, Potter?' He blushes and turns his face away.  
'It's not the fact that it's you, Malfoy, more of the idea that someone would be able to do the things you claim you're going to do to me.'  
Smart ass.  
I grip the base of his phallic and with slight pressure; drag my palm up his shaft painfully slow, I smirk up at him; hoping to lock eyes with his, but his are watching my hand, and he wriggles slightly in an effort to make me move faster.  
'Slow and steady, Potter, no fun if it's fast,' he glares and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
My palm reaches the head of his penis and I press my thumb into the slit, then swirl the pre-cum slowly around the tip, I run my fingers over Potter's sex, moistening them up and I run the fingers down to his balls, I tickle his opening, circling a finger, round and round. I kiss the top of his manhood and lick around it before inserting a moist finger deep in his ass; he hisses and I press my tongue hard against the slit of his penis.  
'Fu –' Potter hisses half a word and I chuckle around his member, sending vibrations through him and he shudders.  
I make a deliberate moan and pump my finger slowly; the mix of pain and pleasure would be so intense he wouldn't have a clue what to focus on.  
'Nnnn-ah!' Potter grips the desk behind him with one hand, the other grips the front of my robes; his ass tensing around my finger and my eyes roll back into my head, my own cock twitching with the idea of it being in my fingers place.  
I force my eyes open and up to Potter's face, a bright flush covers his cheeks and his eyes are squeezed shut from the abuse from my tongue and fingers. I force my throat around his shaft and he gasps as I suck him deep into the back of my throat and hum. His fingers tighten in my robes and on the edge of the desk; turning his knuckles pearly white.  
I insert another finger and brush them together in a scissoring motion, I take a deep breath; sucking more of his heat down my throat and I gag slightly and pull back with a pop. Potter whimpers as I remove my fingers.  
'Potter… ' I breathe deep, standing up, 'Bend over the desk,' his eyes snap open.  
'What?' he pants out.  
'I'm not gonna fuck you, but trust me, you'll love this.' I smirk at him.

**POV Harry**

I frown at Malfoy; remove my glasses and hesitantly bend over the desk.  
'Spread your legs.' My blush increases and I spread my legs just far enough so I can see Malfoy 'upside-down', smirking at me.  
He wriggles his eyebrows at me, licks his lips and inserts a finger into his mouth, sucking long and hard on the digit; he kneels behind me and my frown increases. He slips the finger out and eyes my ass – I blush more seeing the hungry look in his eyes, those grey irises seem to be almost glowing.  
He leans towards my ass and I lose sight of his face.  
'Malfoy?' I clear my throat at the blow out and try again. 'Malfoy… what are you – ah!' I grip the desk tightly feeling something moist and warm run along my balls. And then there's that finger again, his teeth drag against my testicles gently, he sucks on them and I shake uncontrollably.  
'Haaa…' I breath out, eyes closed again; who knew that Draco fucking Malfoy would ever be doing _this_ to me?  
Malfoy's free hand dances his fingers along my shaft, barely touching it; just ghosting them along in such a painfully teasing way.  
'Mmmm – f'king move, Malfoy!' I buck my hips and gasp out; I forgot about that damned finger. Malfoy chuckles.  
His lips and fingers leave my organ, except for _that finger_; Oh for the sake of Merlin's fuck-stick, _can he do something other than just leave that finger there!? _Move it, REmove it, whatever! Just don't keep it still!  
'Potter,' I open my eyes to have Malfoy's face close to mine; I'm panting heavy and that fucking smug look on his face makes me want to prove that I have a better punch than Hermione. I grit my teeth, breathing hard through my nose.  
'What?'  
He leans closer, eyes narrowing in a very seductive way.  
'Kiss me.'  
'What?' I frown, chest heaving still.  
'Kiss me, or I stop,' he smirks and licks his lips.  
I swallow hard.  
'Why do you want a kiss so damn much?' he shrugs.  
'Last night there was no response from you, I want to see if you're any good.'  
'Come here then.'  
And he does.  
His lips brush up against mine oh, so, gently, that finger pulls out just the tiniest bit; making me whimper, leaving where it was feeling cold and extra hot all at the same time.  
I wriggle over the desk a little more to reach him; I feel his lips and that finger shift again. It's the most awkward kiss I have ever received! Malfoy closes his eyes, his free hand finds the back of my head and he deepens the kiss; his nose pressed against my chin and teeth clash, tongues duke it out and in my current situation, he wins dominance – or that's what I'm going to tell myself anyway.  
I moan into the kiss and his finger wriggles inside me, feeling a lot better than it did when it just sat there.  
'Fu –' Malfoy squeezes another finger inside and continues the scissoring motion from before; I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my bottom lip. 'Malfoy… haaaa… haaaa… haaaa… fucken… mmmm –' He smashes his mouth against mine again; digging those digits deeper, rubbing so slowly inside.  
I kiss him back hungrily; hoping that he'd go back to my burning organ soon, otherwise I'm just going to throw him off and finish it myself.  
'What –' kiss '- do –' kiss '- you –' kiss '- want –' lick '- Potter?' a nibble on my top lip and I moan and feel him smirk around the flesh; he drags his teeth out along my now swollen lip.  
'Touch me,' he smirks and presses his lips to my ear, and blows hot air over the lobe.  
'Beg for me, Potter.' I moan; clear my throat and whisper.  
'Please,' he nibbles my ear and my cock twitches.  
'Can't hear you.' He smirks and I shake.  
'Please, Malfoy, just fucking – do something!' he leaves my ear and removes his fingers, his face disappears; I feel his tongue probe at my entrance and his fingers wrap around my shaft. I groan and buck and shiver, and – I know that he's got me so fucking horny right now that I'm going to blow any second now!  
I pant and tense as the heat builds in my stomach as Malfoy continues to abuse the bloody hell out of my nerves.  
'Mal – fooooy… Christ – fuck – Merlin – haaaa, haaaa, haaaa – I'ma –' the heat pools into my groin and explodes all over Malfoy's freshly polished floor. I twitch and pant heavily with the continuous waves of ecstasy; Malfoy leaves my ass and licks lazily at the last drips of sex from my penis. When he seemed happy with that, he leans towards my sweat drenched face and brushes my sticky hair from my eyes; nips my open mouth and whispers.  
'You'll never look at me the same way again, Potter,' he stands up and heads to the door, leaving me completely spent on the desk and aching all over.  
'Oh, and Potter?' I just manage to look at his upside-down figure standing in the doorway. 'Don't forget to clean up before you leave.' He smirks.

Damn That Malfoy.


	4. Chapter Four: I Need You

**Damn That Potter**

**Chapter Four: I Need You…**

**A/N  
I was really happy with how the last chapter came up and how quick I got a review! (Thank-you gigglefaries101, made me feel special!) So here's the next chapter!**

**POV Harry**

I shovel food in my face, much to Hermione's disgust and Ron laughs when I start choking; he thumps me on the back.  
'What's got you in a hurry? It's just a detention with Malfoy,' yeah… _just_ a detention, if he only knew that thanks to Malfoy, I can't wait to jump back into detention; because, just like the great blonde git said, I can't look at him the same way. At. All.  
I look over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking bored, playing with his food.  
'Yeah, I just want to get it over and done with,' I look up at Ron. 'If I can get in before him, I can finish early and won't have to spend another second with him.' _Liar_. I had to stop the smirk from forming on my lips.  
'Fair enough, but I'd wait for him and then knock him off his feet,' Ron stuffs a spoonful of mashed potato in his gob.  
Yeah, I'll be knocking Malfoy off his feet alright.  
I gulp down my pumpkin juice and stand.  
'I'll right, I'll see you guys after detention if you're still awake,' Ron waves and Hermione smiles.  
'See ya, mate.'  
'Don't over work yourself! You can't get sick with exams coming up!'

I enter the DADA classroom and sigh; the floors are COVERED in what appears to be dragon dung. _Brilliant._ I sigh again, look around and wave my wand. No _way_ am I touching that!  
Now that there's no more dung, time to get to work!

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

There, all done. I smirk at the shiny floor and wipe sweat from my brow, it smells better too! I sit in a chair, now all I gotta do is wait.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I moan softly and flutter my eyes open feeling something soft brush against my forehead; I blink a few times to focus my vision – which doesn't work at all – before I realize that I'm not wearing my glasses.  
'Waa-?' I groan out and whatever was touching my forehead is removed.  
'Here,' my glasses are shoved into my hand and I put them on, Malfoy comes into focus.  
'Oh, I fell asleep…' Malfoy is frowning at me. 'What?'  
'You've got a fever…' I snort.  
'Like you'd care, all you wanna do is get off right?' he frowns more.  
'Well…' he folds his arms over his chest and gives me a snooty look. 'If you're sick, I don't want you touching me, I don't want to catch whatever diseases you may have.'  
'Whatever…' I stand and push my hair out of my eyes to no avail. 'What do you want tonight?'  
He drops his arms and frowns.  
'Seriously, Potter, I may be an ass to you, but I'm not that much of one to get off while the giver is sick,' he heads towards the door; he stops and looks at the floor. 'Did you use Magic?' I roll my eyes.  
'I don't cheat like you, Malfoy,' I walk past him and into the hallway. 'We'll make up for tonight tomorrow then.'  
We head towards the stairs together, I speed up a little bit, not wanting to be seen with Malfoy; what would people think? Well… not that I can really say much since whatever they'd think would probably be true anyway.  
I round a corner too quick and Peeves jumps out, tripping me down a flight of stairs.  
'Hey, watch out Spotty Potty!'

**POV Draco.**

Fucking Peeves… I throw a hex at him and he zooms away cackling; I hear a few thumps and look down the stairs to see Potter flat on his face, his glasses broken down another flight.  
'You're becoming as accident prone as Longbottom,' I roll my eyes at him and walk down the stairs; sighing, I kneel beside him. 'You okay, Princess?'  
I smirk and push Potter into a sitting position and wince. Potter's hand flies up to his bleeding nose.  
'Fuck me, Potter, you've gone and broken your nose,' I laugh.  
'Shu' up, Ma'foy,' he glares at him, I'm surprised he can even see me with all that blood _and_ without his glasses.  
I grip him under the elbow.  
'Come on, 'Spotty Potty' –' I smirk at the borrowed insult, '–let's get ya to Madame Pomfrey.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I'm half dragging a bloody and feverish Potter up another flight of stairs when he trips _again_, I roll my eyes.  
'Can you attempt to walk straight, Potter? Or is everything about you bent?' who's idea was it to put the infirmary at the top level of the bloody school? I shift Potter's arm around my shoulders again and look down at him, spots of fever are scattered across his features and he's panting. I sigh.  
'Come on, just one for flight and you'll be rid of me and have a better face than before,' he rests his head against my shoulder.  
'Fu- joo, Ma'foy,' I chuckle.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I push open the door to the infirmary.  
'Hello? Madame Pomfrey?'  
As if on cue, the old woman comes bustling out of her office in a pink and frilly nightgown; hands immediately jump to her hips.  
'What have _you_ done to Mr. Potter?' she frowns; I roll my eyes.  
'Nothing, it was Peeves,' she raises a quizzical eyebrow at me.  
'Oh, bring him here,' she ushers us towards a bed.  
I push him into a sitting position on the bed, the fever's gotten worse and he's now sweating.  
Madame Pomfrey clicks her tongue against her teeth in that annoying 'mother hen' way.  
'Mr. Potter, you've broken your nose alright, and it appears you have the flu… come here –' she places her hands under his jaw, pressing at his glands. 'Mmm-hmmm, swollen. And what a fever you're running!' she glares at me and I raise an eyebrow.  
'What were you too doing so late at night?'  
'We had detention… Snape's given us a month's worth,' I shrug, like I need to explain myself to this old bat.  
'Well, you'll have to either organize to do detentions when Mr. Potter is well again or do them by yourself, I will not allow Mr. Potter to do any kind of hard labour in his condition,' she glares at Potter. 'Stay here.'  
I watch her leave; where the bloody hell is he going to go in the state he's in? I look at him.  
'Well, I'm gonna go,' Potter grips my wrist.  
'Don' eave me wi' 'er,' I raise an eyebrow and his face goes a shade of red deeper, ''e d'ives me ma',' I snort and collapse into a chair.

Other than the clatter and clank of bottles being bumped together, everything is silent.  
I look up at Potter, feeling his eyes on me.  
'What?' he shakes his head.  
'Nuffin,' I watch him.  
'How come you got so sick all of a sudden?' he shrugs; I roll my eyes, 'just trying to keep a conversation going, since you told me to stay.'  
'Kin'a 'ar' talkin' wi' a blu'ee nos',' I smirk and laugh through my nose.  
'Yeah, true.'  
Madame Pomfrey comes back in with two bottles in her arms.  
'Here we go, Mr. Potter, one for your nose and one for your Flu, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you have some of the Flu medicine, since you two have been having detentions together.' I groan; her medicine is vile! Her nostrils flair.  
'Getting well isn't a treat for your taste buds, Mr. Malfoy!' she shoves the bottles into my hands and waves her wand over Harry's face; clearing it up a bit, she grabs one bottle and pours it out and hands Harry a cup; grabs the second, pours it and hands me a cup.  
'Enjoy, Mr. Malfoy,' I swear that woman is evil incarnate. 'And since you're here, I suggest you sleep in one of these beds –' she gives a look that says, _it's not really a suggestion_, '- so that I can check up on you in the morning.'  
She pours the medicine into Harry's cup and passes it back to him.  
'Good night the both of you.' She leaves without a response.  
'Not even a change of clothes… how comfortable,' Harry snorts and I climb into a bed beside his and start to draw the curtains.  
'Malfoy…' I stop and look at Potter.  
'Hmm?'

**POV Harry**

I blush and look at the floor.  
'Thanks… for helping me… ' I look back up at him, 'Peeves probably would've dropped a bag of dung bombs on me if you left me there and I – just thanks.' I smile at him and he shrugs.  
'I need you to get off, can't have you all broken when you're sucking cock now, can we?' I roll my eyes and he smiles. 'You're welcome, Potter.'  
I lay down and close the curtains; the sound of the rings being scraped across the beam on Malfoy's bed indicates that he's drawn his curtains too.  
'Good night, Potter.'  
'Good night, Malfoy.'


	5. Chapter Five: I Want You

**Damn That Potter**

**Chapter Five: I Want You**

**A/N  
Sorry for the late post!  
WARNINGS: Swearing, sexual scenes… yeah… XD**

**POV Harry**  
_  
I turn away from Malfoy heading towards the door and he spins me around and pins me to a wall in the Potions classroom with a thump.  
'I __**need **__you, Potter!' he's screaming at me. 'Fuck! And you think I'm the ass!'  
I shrug at him.  
'I don't __**need**__ you, Malfoy I –' his face breaks and he shoves me.  
'Fuck you, Potter!' he shoves me again, I smirk at him and lean forward.  
'You're shouting for no reason, Malfoy, you said that all this was, was a sexual thing for us both to get off, nothing more… and fuck me?' I lean forward as far as I can go with Malfoy's fists in my robes; our noses are barely touching. 'I thought it was fuck __**you**__.'  
He glares, tears evident in his eyes.  
'I don't __**need**__ you, Malfoy, but I __**want**__ you whenever I need to have a good fuck –_

Madame Pomfrey shakes me awake.  
'Up, Mr. Potter, time to take your medicine, I have to go to Hogsmeade to get a few supplies, and since I find you more reliable than Mr. Malfoy –' she glares at the drawn curtains. '- you can wake him and give him his medicine, understood?' she shoves a cup in my hand and points at the other bottle. 'Don't forget to drink the other one also,' she turns and I hear her leave.  
I place the cup carefully on the bedside table and grope around for my glasses; after finding them I put them on and gulp down the medicine. One cup – two cups.  
Ah, horrid stuff…  
I look over at Malfoy's bed and smirk, now that I feel a lot better, I could have some fun.  
I walk over to the door of the infirmary to find that Madame Pomfrey has already locked it and my smirk increases.  
I pad over to Malfoy's bed and pull the curtains open; Malfoy's hair is messy across his face, the blanket is barely covering him and he's got morning wood. _Brilliant__**.**_

**POV Draco**

A moan growls deep in my throat, my cock twitches, there's pressure on my lower half and something's tickling my forehead.  
I flutter my eyes open to see, Potter, sitting on top of me. Rocking his hips. And playing with my hair. _What the fuck!_  
'Potter… what are you doing?' he leans down and presses his lips to my ear.  
'Didn't you say 'If I was ever in a hard situation –'' he grinds his hips against mine.  
'Ah –' I throw my head back, it's too early in the morning! 'Po – Potter… what about Pomfrey?'  
'She went out,' he said it so casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'She also told me to give you you're medicine.'  
I groan. For two reasons, the idea of having any more of that earwax flavoured crap, and Potter sank his teeth into my neck. What can I say? I have a tiny pain kink.  
Potter sits up and grabs the bottle from the bedside table; he takes the cap off and tips the liquid into his mouth, grabs the front of my robes and pulls me flat against him. Our mouths crash together and he feeds me the medicine.  
That clear liquid is still gross enough to burn off anyone's taste buds, but this has to be the best way to receive something you hate.  
Potter breaks the kiss; licking his lips and waggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.  
'You wanna fuck me?' he smirks.  
'Just pay back for the fingers the other day,' I snort.  
'Got lube?' He holds up a tub of Vaseline with a smug look on his face.  
'Where'd you get that from?'  
'We're in an infirmary, Malfoy, all kinds of stuff here,' he smirks.  
'Where'd Pomfrey go?'  
'To get some supplies,' he places his knees either side of me and unzips my pants. 'So, let's make this quick.'  
'You're a charmer, really.' I smirk up at him. 'Do you know what you're doing, Potter?'  
'I think I can get the gist of it,' I roll my eyes and flip us.  
'How about we do it this way,' I smirk at him underneath me as he squirms. 'Don't worry, Potter, it's gonna be good.'  
I wriggle the rest of the way out of my pants and discard my briefs; take the Vaso from him and remove the lid on the container and dip my fingers into the gel-like substance; with my other hand I push Potter's knees against the bed and under me; I secure my knees on either side of him and balance myself. Potter swallows.  
I take my penis into one hand and with the gelled one I run it gently past my balls towards my entrance; I close my eyes while stroking my shaft slowly and I circle my opening a few times before inserting a slick finger; Potter gasps with me.  
I build a rhythm with the pumps of my hand and the thrusts of my finger, inserting another.  
'Doesn't it hurt?' I smirk down at Potter; Merlin! He looks delicious right now.  
'Not when you get practice.'  
'You whore,' I snort.  
'Whores have diseases, I do not,' I close my eyes again, focusing on stretching myself; my fingers brush close to some knots and I shiver above Potter.

**POV Harry**

I unzip my pants and reach for my throbbing cock; Merlin, Draco Malfoy is such a fucking tease. He moans above me, his fingers thrust in him faster and his hands quickens on his prick.  
'Malfoy… ' my fingers tighten around my shaft and I up the pace. Malfoy looks down at me, lust diluting his pupils; he smirks.  
'You ready, Potter?'  
I release my cock and Malfoy shifts above me; sliding his fingers out.  
He places his hands on either side of me, inching up my body and deliberately allowing his penis to rub up against mine.|  
'Kiss me,' and I do.

**POV Draco**

I lower my ass onto Potter's cock and groan into the kiss feeling the head squeeze inside with a small pop. Potter moans and wriggles; probably frustrated with how slow I'm moving; he bucks and I hiss.  
'Fuck me… Potter – why so fast?' we pant and lock eyes. His glasses are fogging up and I reach over to remove them.  
That's better; those green eyes will be the death of me I swear.  
'M'sorry –' I sit on his hips slowly, suppressing a painful groan in my throat; eyes pinched shut I begin to rock gently against his hips.  
'Fuck – Malfoy –' Potter throws his head back against the pillows, pulling the skin around his neck tight and looking so very delicious. I rock forward so that we're chest to chest and I lick at his collar bone and nip gently at the blushing skin.  
'Againm' his eyes flutter open.  
'Waa?'  
'Kiss me – properly – again,' his mouth is on mine in a heart beat, tongues clash and I raise my hips and bring them down again and again and again, quickening the pace.  
'Maaal… haaaa haaa – fu – Malfoooy – G – God!'  
I bite my lip trying to keep the speed going when Potter hits a wonderful tangle of nerves, I shudder and stop moving.  
'Merlin!' he stops, panic and lust in his eyes.  
'What?'  
'Potter – fucking move or I swear on my Father's life if you don't I will kill you.'  
He thrusts again and I tremble with ecstasy.  
'haaa – haaa – haaa'  
I smash my mouth against Potter's and teeth knock, tongues are bitten and – fuck! – I'm so close!  
'Uh –hem,' we stop; panting heavily.  
'What was that? I frown down at Potter.  
Another small cough and I pale.  
Mister's Potter and Malfoy… I suggest you both finish up quickly… and make sure to clean up when you're done.'  
There's a tapping of a few sets of feet; a door creaks open and then is snapped shut.  
'_Fuck!_' we say in unison.

**A//N  
Sorry that it's such a bad sex scene! I'm not that experienced in the sexual area… please forgive me? Also, who should be with Madame Pomfrey? R&R please!  
Love Mister Jackkkk**


End file.
